Invincible
by DauntlessDragon46
Summary: Tris and Tobias meet in abnegation and secretly train to transfer to dauntless. Choices are made. Love is developed. This story is not like the other met in abnegation stories. Tris learns to fight her fears with four, and eventually, develops a life in dauntless. There are twists and turns along the way. Trust is broken, and change is experienced. Please give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever and I really hope you like it. I have been obsessed with Divergent for a long long time and have read many fan fictions, I just thought I would write one of my own. This is a Fourtris story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, all rights are reserved by Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 1**

**Beatrice POV**

I walk around the rooms of the house and see everyone in mourning. Evelyn Eaton, mother of Tobias Eaton and wife of Marcus Eaton, just passed away due to health problems. I had seen her very rarely, she always looked weak and fragile. Her smiles never reached her eyes and she always seemed a bit...off. Marcus was standing by her coffin, with fake tears ( I could tell by the look in his eyes) flowing down his face. I wondered why he would shed fake tears. I don't think much off it.I couldn't stand in this house anymore. It was getting extremely uncomfortable.

My parents were offering condolences to Marcus. My dad, Andrew Prior, worked alongside him in the government. Marcus was the head representative of our faction. Caleb, my brother,was nowhere to be seen.I stepped out of the house and the cool air engulfed me. I was pretty warm in my grey abnegation blouse and baggy pants with grey boots that came up till my ankles. I walked around the structure till I found the backyard. It was empty. But I saw a blob of grey sitting under a tree, partially hidden by its large trunk.

I was intrigued. I stepped closer to the person and saw that it was a boy, with brown hair, huddling his head into the crook between his knees. I went and sat beside him. My elbow brushed by his and a wave of electricity coursed through my veins. I ignored te feeling and made myself comfortable. At my sudden movements, the boy looked up from his reverie. It was then that I realised he had piercing blue eyes. The were literally the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"What do you want?" For a moment I didn't reply as I was so intrigued by his eyes. They held so much pain and for some reason, I just wanted to make it go away. I realised he has asked me a question. "Nothing." I simply replied. He didn't say anything after that. We just sat in silence. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you" he snapped. Then his eyes softened."that's my moms funeral in there." I was not expecting that. I don't know how, but I got a sudden burst of confidence and wrapped my arms around him. He became stiff. ( no pun intended.)

But then he put his head on my shoulder and softly sniffled. I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't so close. I didn't ask him what he felt like, I knew he would tell me if or when he wanted to. Personally I would have been devastated if I lost my mother, my foundation..I couldn't and I didnt want to imagine the pain he was feeling right now. We stayed there, cuddled into each other, from a long time. It didn't feel awkward, it felt...right. After a few moments of silence, I said "I'm Beatrice, by the way". "Tobias" he replied.

"How old are you?"

"10." I said

"I'm 12."

Then, just out of the blue, "can I see you again?" "Yes of course! How about we walk home together from school tomorrow?" "That sounds great Beatrice."

After that, I could hear my mother calling my name. I bid goodbye to Tobias with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. I realised, I had just made a friend. I mean sure, I had Susan and Robert, but I couldn't really call them my friends. They were more like my acquaintances. Susan mostly spoke to Caleb.

When I reached my family outside the Eaton residence, we walked home together. We lived right next door. By the time we finished dinner, which consisted of bland chicken, rice and peas, it was 9 pm. I wished my parents a good night, and trudged up the stairs to my room.

I switched off the lights, and fell on my bed, exhausted after today's events. I fell into a deep slumber, my dreams haunted by a certain blue-eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys..I hope you liked the first chapter...a shoutout to 'shameless girl' for being my first reviewer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

**Chapter 2**

**Four POV**

She's gone. I can't believe she's gone. The one person who gave a shit about me is gone. I don't even know what to feel right now. I feel pain. And anger. I can't stand to be in that house right now next to that monster of a 'father'. Im out in the backyard by the tree that stands between my house and the neighbours. My head is buried between my knees, and I am just completely oblivious to the outside world. Suddenly I feel something brushing against my arm.

I look up to see a girl, looking at me. She's blond, petite and has stormy blue eyes which have flecks of grey in them. She comes and sits down next to me. I'm kinda surprised that she'd actually want to come here.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing", she simply replies.

We sit in silence, a comforting one, until she decides to ask me what I'm doing here."I could say the same to you!" I snap at her. But, I realise, I really have no reason to be mean to her, she doesn't really seem to have any bad intentions.

"Thats my mom's funeral in there.." Her curious eyes tell me that she wasn't expecting that answer. Then, she wraps her skinny arms around me. I am taken aback, as physical contact is not something you see in abnegation. A surge of emotions go through me. I eventually circle my arms around her.

Something about this girl tells me she is different. A good different. I softly sniffle. This is all too much.

"I'm Beatrice by the way", she tells me. "Tobias", I reply.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 10"

"I'm 12"

We sit, in a comfortable embrace, for god knows how long. Eventually, I can hear a woman, possibly her mother, calling out to her. I suddenly feel the need to see her again. I know, we haven't really talked to each other or know anything about each other, but I really wanna see her.

"Can I see you agin?"

"Of course, Tobias , how 'bout we walk back home together from school tomorrow?"

We both know, that we, being abnegation, have to put the the needs of others, above our own. So by the time we can actually get in the bus back home, it will already be full of people.

"That sounds great Beatrice", I tell her.

She gets up, and walks towards the front of the house. I observe her family, enter into the house next door. Well what do you know.

-page break-

The funeral service is over, and I am sitting in my room, after finishing supper.

"Boy!" Marcus's voice booms off the walls of the house. I know what's coming. I have gotten used to the pain he inflicts on me every night, in his drunken stupor. I trudge down the the stairs, trying to prepare myself to relive my nightmares.

"This is for your own good, son."

-page break-

I sit, bored to death, in the faction history class. My back still stings, from last night's is the last period of the day and I honestly can't wait to get out of this hellhole. I know, my thoughts are very un-abnegation, but I really don't care right now. I have known, for a really long time, that I'm not gonna stay in this faction, come my 16th birthday. I just have to pretend around others, that I am that selfless, helpful and the polite son of the head of abnegation. People don't know what goes on inside the walls of my house. Marcus makes sure, to never hit my face, so that the bruises and scars remain hidden to the human eye.

Anyway, I don't think about that right now. All that's been on my mind since last night, is Beatrice. There is a fire in her eyes, this determination, that intrigues me. There something different about her. She does not seem like any normal, rule-following abnegation.

She seems like the person, who will not play by the rules she doesn't agree with.

I walk out of the classroom as soon as the bell rings. I quietly make my way towards my locker and dump all my books inside. I step outside the doors of the school and make my way to the bottom of the stairs. I wait for Beatrice.

She comes, and smiles at me while standing in front of me. We start walking onto the route that will take us to the abnegation sector. I briefly think about what is going to happen tonight, but that worry disappears when I look at her face. The bus is crammed with people, no abnegation present in it, while all the candors and erudite push around the amity.

We walk, and I take a turn that leads to a different, longer route, by the train tracks.

"where are you going?" she asks me.

"_We _are going on a different route. Its by the train tracks."

A look of excitement is evident on her face. She walks, in step with me, as we enjoy the cool breeze blowing around us.

"Have you ever thought of leaving this faction?"

"Tobias! How can you say such a thing?!"

"C'mon Beatrice, you must have thought about it sometimes."

After a long pause, she says "I have always admired the dauntless." She says it in a whisper, as if someone may hear us. I am ecstatic that she actually trusts me enough to tell me her thoughts, such important ones at that. Her blond, sun kissed hair blows in the wind, out of its intricate abnegation bun.

"Me too" I say, with a smile evident on my face. We talk about random things, all the way home. It baffles me how I am able to open up to her and trust her so easily. We talk as if we have known each other forever, as if we were long lost friends.

We see the train whiz by, on the tracks. She seems fascinated by it. She looks at me, and I smile at her. She flashes her pearly white teeth to me. We continue walking, when I suddenly see something. I pick it up, and throw it towards her. She catches it with ease. It's a broken piece of rubber, shaped like a ball.

"I bet you cant throw it in that can over there.." I challenge her.

"And I bet you I can." She states, matter-of-factly.

"Fine then, lets see what you got. Winner gets bragging rights."

"You're on. You go first."

I take the ball from her, and aim it towards the rustedcan. I throw it and it lands perfectly into the can. She groans. I laugh. I go to fetch the ball and pass it to her. She aims, and throws, and suddenly a gust of wind throws the ball off course. She yells "do over!"

"No way! I win!"

she tries to explain to me it was the wind and I slowly walk away from her facing her. Then I turn, and start walking, knowing she will follow me. She huffs, but follows me anyway. I inwardly laugh, and then we walk towards home together.

When we get nearer, I start sweating with fear. She doesn't seem to notice though. We eventually reach our houses, them being next to each other. We stand in front of our houses.

"Bye Tobias..."

"Bye Beatrice...can we do this again tomorrow?"

" Yea, of course we can.

We then climb up to our respective porches, and wave to each other. She then walks into her house, and shuts the door softly behind her. I take a deep breath, and walk into my 'house.'

-page break-

Marcus staggers into the house, reeking of alcohol. I wonder how the abnegation folk don't notice their drunk representative, aimlessly walking on the road. I push the thought out of my mind. He looks at me, and yells for me to come closer to him.

I slowly walk towards him, as he undoes his belt.

He says those six words that constantly haunt me. "This is for your own good." And the belt comes down upon my back. It stings, and I almost pass out by the time he is done. He screams at me, tells me I'm pathetic, belittles me, but I know better than to listen to him. I go up to my room, as he faints on the couch. I apply some disinfectant, so that the welts don't get infected. I wrap them up in a temporary bandage, and go to lie on my bed, on my stomach. Even after all the pain he caused me, I only think of one thing. One person. Beatrice.

**Please review...**


End file.
